


stars

by misszuipperips



Category: Supernatural
Genre: M/M, Somewhat sad, but then again it wasn't meant to be happy, whoops
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-12-26
Updated: 2013-12-26
Packaged: 2018-01-06 04:28:17
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 274
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1102403
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/misszuipperips/pseuds/misszuipperips
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Michael and Lucifer stargaze while the world burns.</p>
            </blockquote>





	stars

They were lying next to each other in a clearing, and not even birds called as they stared at the stars above them. The trees around them were all levelled, but they didn’t care or even seem to notice. Michael hummed quietly as he watched the night sky, and Lucifer remained quiet. He must have been content just to listen to Michael’s humming.

  After a while, Michael decided to speak. He smiled absently, before talking conversationally to the other.

“I like looking at the stars. They remind me of you,” he finally said, his voice quiet and almost unwilling to disrupt the silence that had developed since his humming died off.

    Lucifer said nothing in response to this statement, but Michael was not deterred by this. He didn’t say anything more than that, instead choosing to lay there in a companionable silence. If he were feeling particularly poetic, he’d say that the silence swirled around them. He couldn’t recall a time after the Fall where Lucifer had been this close to him without them fighting. He found that he liked being near the other without having to argue.

Many minutes passed, and eventually Michael tilted his head to the side. His small smile reappeared, and he looked at the other fondly. He wearily stood up, brushing himself off. He walked over to the other, before proceeding to bend down and press a light kiss to the other’s forehead.

        “You were the brightest star I ever saw,” he murmured, before straightening up and walking away from his brother’s bloodied corpse.

    (In the distance, unable to be seen by the human eye, a supernova burned out.)


End file.
